runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jelly Troubles
*Garden of Tranquility (for Ring of Charos) would be helpful *Ghosts Ahoy and/or Fairy Tale Part II/III (for teleports) would be very helpful would be helpful |items= *700 coins (600 with Ring of Charos (a)) *raw shark (or a raw bass with Ring of Charos(a)) *5 nature runes *5 cosmic runes *5 water runes *Lockpick *Diving apparatus and fishbowl helmet *Butterfly net and butterfly jar *Knife *Any logs (bringing a hatchet speeds things up) *3 buckets of ectoplasm *2 coils of rope *2 sandbags *2 willow logs *Hammer *4 balls of wool *Some antipoisons are strongly recommended *Equipment necessary to defeat level 123 *Ectophial, lunar/dramen staff (or completion of Fairy Tale Part III) and/or teleport runes would be very useful |kills= Giant squid (level 123) }} Walkthrough To start the quest, talk to Chief Argo in a new outpost to the south of Port Phasmatys. It's exact location and layout are displayed in the map to the right. To enter the outpost, first talk to the guards at the gate: *Gate Guard: Halt! Who goes there? *Player: My name is player. I'm in search of a quest. *Gate Guard: Are you a vampyre? *Player: What!? *Gate Guard: You know, vampyre. Sucks blood, kills people? *Player: No, I don't think so. *Gate Guard: Sure? You look a little pale... *Player: I'm not a vampyre! *Gate Guard: Right, you can come in 'human' - if you pay vampyre insurance. *Player: Vampyre insurance? *Gate Guard: 100gp, you can come in and I tell everyone you're not a vampyre. *Player: But I'm not! *Gate Guard: That's the spirit sir! *Player: Actually... **Fine, here's 100gp. **No way! (Ends Conversation) **(Charm) I'll be extra good if you let me in for 50gp. *Gate Guard: Thank you... and welcome to the outpost, sir. You will have to pay a toll of 100gp (50 with an activated Ring of Charos). They will then open the gate, allowing you to enter by walking over the bridge and into the settlement. Enter the main hut and ask the chieftain if he needs any help: *Chief Argo: What? Who let you in? Who are you? *Player: My name's player. I'm in search of the quest. *Chief Argo: Well have you paid... *Player: Yes, I've paid vampyre insurance. What's all this vampyre paranoia about anyway? *Chief Argo: Many years ago, my people left the Eastern Realms in search of new land. When we landed, we found this place and decided to settle. But there was a problem. *Player: Let me guess - vampyres. *Chief Argo: Yes, very perceptive player. They came and demanded tithes. We refused and so they simply lay siege to our camp until we ran out of supplies. *Player: Harsh. *Chief Argo: To put it mildly, yes. So, we decided to live on the sea. *Player: On the sea? *Chief Argo: Quite ingenious really. We built a platform and lived on top of it. The vampyres can still siege us but we get fish and trade with our homeland. *Player: So what's the problem? *Chief Argo: Well, all our fish are dying. *Player: Ah, what about trade? *Chief Argo: Our people are very superstitious. They believe this outpost has been cursed by the vampyres and that's why the fish have died. *Player: So why are the fish dying? *Chief Argo: Jellyfish. *Player: Jellyfish? *Chief Argo: Yes, jellyfish. They came and ate all our fish. We have nowhere to turn - please help us. *Player: Well... **Alright. **Ugh, jellyfish. No thank you (Ends Conversation) *Chief Argo: Thank you player. Firstly, we need to know more about this menace. I recommend you go and see a wise man with much knowledge. *Player: I know just the guy. Accept the proposal and then go and ask someone who's likely to know more - Reldo The Truth about Jellies Go and talk to Reldo in Varrock Palace: *Reldo: Hello player, how can I help? *Player: I'd like to talk about jellyfish. *Reldo: Jellyfish? Their from the Eastern Seas, are they not? *Player: Yes, what do you know about them? *Reldo: Um, they're poisonous... *Player: And? *Reldo: They're squishy? *Player: That's all you know? *Reldo. They're from the east. Until recently I thought that they were a myth. However, I do know someone who might help you. *Player: Who? *Reldo: An expert on jellyfish just passed through on his way to Catherby. That's the only reason why I know anything about them. He seemed to be intrigued by sharks, if that's of any help. *Player: Thanks Reldo! Go to the Catherby and ask the Jelly Expert for advice: *Jelly Expert: Hmmm, that's very interesting... *Player: Hello? *Jelly Expert: Ah, hello there westerner. What do you need? *Player: I need to know about how to repel jellyfish. *Jelly Expert: Repel them? Why would anyone want to do that? They're so fascinating! Did you know they... *Player: They killed all the fish and drove away all the Eastern traders from some friends of mine. *Jelly Expert: I see. Well, in the circumstances, I'll be glad to impart my wisdom... *Player: Great! *Jelly Expert: For a small fee. *Player: What now? *Jelly Expert: Behind jellyfish, sharks rather intrigue me. If you don't mind, I'd like some samples. *Player: One raw shark coming right up. Bring him a raw shark (or a raw bass with and active Ring of Charos) and he'll gladly give you his research notes: *Player: Here you go... **One shark. **(Charm) One shark. Look how small and cute it is! *Jelly Expert: Thank you very much... **It's perfect. Here, take these research notes. **How interesting - I didn't know they could be this small! Here take these research notes. The research notes describe a type of poisonous seaweed that repels jellyfish. They also suggest a way of making a protective suit to shield against the potent jellyfish poison. You can obtain the suit and seeds in either order. Underwater Farming To collect the seeds of the seaweed, talk to an expert on underwater 'stuff' - Murphy in Port Khazard: *Player: Hey Murphy! *Murphy: Hi name. *Player: I'm looking for a special kind of seaweed. One that repels jellyfish... *Murphy: I've got just the stuff with me now! What a happy coincidence. *Player: Hurray! Can I have them? *Murphy: Sure! Only, they're locked inside this box and I can't get it open. *Player: Oh, thanks Murphy. Take the puzzle box and investigate it to look for a way inside. It has three locks - a magical lock, a physical lock and a puzzle lock. The magical lock can be broken with the aid of 5 water, 5 nature and 5 cosmic runes. Use these with the box with 37 magic and it will unlock. With that done, the physical lock can be picked open with a lockpick and 37 Thieving. The puzzle lock involves solving a randomized riddle with a four letter word answer. Once solved, spin the dials to show the correct letters and the box will open, revealing the seeds. Take the four seeds out but make sure to talk to Murphy before leaving: *Player: I got the box open! *Murphy: Well done player. Before you go, I must tell you how to grow seaweed. *Player: Go ahead. *Murphy: You'll need two stake made from flexible wood. String a rope across and then tie on the seeds with some wool. *Player: Then what? *Murphy: If you want to make sure your seaweed stays healthy, grow some coral to protect it. You can harvest some coral polyps from down in the reef now if you want. *Player: Thanks a lot Murphy! The polyps can't be collected before he tells you this. Equip your fishbowl helmet and diving apparatus and harvest 5 coral polyps from any of the corals. This requires 9 herblore. Jellyfish Suit The research notes suggests making a protective suit from some kind of kebbit fur and then coating it in ectoplasm. Talk to the fancy dress shop owner in Varrock and ask him about what kind of kebbit fur is needed: *Player: Hi. I'm looking for a way to protect myself against jellyfish stings. Can you help? *Fancy-dress shop owner: That I can. Bring me the fur of a web-footed kebbit and I can make you a beautiful protective suit. *Player: Web-footed kebbit? *Fancy-dress shop owner: Yes! Very rare, only ever seen one once. They live in eastern Morytania. *Player: Time for hunting I guess. Return to the outpost but don't go in. Instead, go south to find a gate and talk to the Hunter outside it: *Hunter: Halt westerner! Are you... *Player: No, I'm not a vampyre and yes I've paid vampyre insurance. *Hunter: I was going to ask are you a good hunter? *Player: Yes, **(56-70) I'm alright. **(70-90) I think so. **(90-98) Very good, thank you. **(99) I am the master! *Hunter: Oh really. Well let's see how good you really are. Catch me one of these moths and I'll let you in. Catch it with 55 Hunter, just like any other butterfly, and then give it to him to be allowed access into the new swampy hunter area: *Hunter: I am impressed. You may enter now. Once inside, tease and trap a web-footed kebbit just like you would any other pit fall trap animal. Take six web-footed kebbit furs back to the Fancy Dress shop and, for 500gp, he will make you a protective suit - with a top, bottoms, gloves and boots. Coat each piece with a bucket of ectoplasm from the Ectofuntus (three buckets required in total). Now it's time to grow the seaweed. Giant Squid Attack! Equip your diving gear and the protective suit and lower yourself down into the ocean from the outpost with a rope. Once under the sea, you will find a barren area devoid of life apart from mysterious, unattackable blobs. They will deal very high poison damage and force you back onto land if you don't wear the suit. Inspect several areas of ground around the sea floor until you find one that is suitable for growing. When this is done, use 4 sandbags to make a seaweed patch and 2 sandbags to make a coral patch. 'Plant' the coral polyps and wait for them to grow, which requires 16 Farming (should take 10 -15 mins to grow). While the coral is growing, preparations can be made for growing seaweed. Craft two stakes with a knife from 2 willow logs. This requires 25 Crafting. Push the two stakes into the ground with a hammer and then string some rope across. Once the coral is grown, attach all 4 seaweed seeds to the line with a ball of wool and leave to grow. After 15-20 minutes, return to find the seaweed has grown. However, the seaweed may have driven off the jellyfish but it has attracted a giant squid! The squid is level 123 during the quest and attacks with melee and ranged. It can poison you even through the suit so it's strongly advised to take some antipoisons. Once defeated, the squid will retreat and you will see a cutscene where the fish start to return to the area. Return to Chief Argo to claim your reward for saving the outpost: *Player: I have succeeded Chief! *Chief Argo: We can't thank you enough, player. Please, feel free to use all the facilities we have to offer, without charge. *Player: Thank you Chief. Rewards * 1 Quest Point * * * * * * * * Access to a new hunter area * Ability to catch jellyfish * Ability to kill the giant squid as a weekly D&D * Ability to grow seaweed and coral * Access to a range of new potions using the new ingredients * Access to the Outpost's shops and ability to enter for free * If you return after 10 minutes, the undersea area will have changed dramatically from a lifeless desert to a vibrant reef. Swampy Hunter Area The swampy hunter area is a large marshy area to the south of the Outpost - stretching from Mort Myre down to the sea. Entry requires completion of the Jelly Troubles quest. There are three entrances: one to the north near Port Phasmatys, another to the north into the Haunted Woods and one to the west near the starting point of Werewolf Skullball. Unlike the surrounding Mort Myre and Haunted Woods, there are no monsters at all in the area so it is completely safe. The hunter area can be entered by use of the fairy rings. However, the ring must be grown by hand after completing the quest using 5 mushrooms (exactly like the one in the Ancient Cavern. The code is 'D-K-Q'. Butterflies A wide variety of new high-leveled hunter creatures can be found in the new hunter area. The coal underwing moth, found both inside and just outside the northern gate, can be caught at 55 Hunter with a butterfly net and jar. It can be caught barehanded with 99 Hunter and 95 Agility - making this the highest level Hunter activity available. When releases in a multi-combat area, they restore and/or increase other player's Ranged levels. As well as a new type of regular butterfly, floating around the gloomy atmosphere of the swamp are a variety of dragonflies. These are caught just like butterflies except with a smaller net, which can be bought for the same price from any hunter store. Two dragonflies occupy one butterfly jar but no dragonflies can be caught barehanded (due to their small size and already high hunter requirement). The levels and uses for each type of dragonfly are shown in the table below: Kebbits Two types of kebbits can be caught in the hunter area: marsh kebbits and web-footed kebbits. Marsh kebbits are caught by tracking and then attack with a noose wand. They hide in various object such as dead trees, logs, bushes, tree roots and holes in the ground. 19 Hunter is required to catch them. 4 marsh kebbit furs can be taken to the Fancy Dress Shop owner with 40gp to make marsh camouflage. This improves catch rates in the hunter area and also in the neighboring swamp lizard area. Web-footed kebbits are caught using a pit fall trap with 58 Hunter. Their furs, as used during the quest, are used to create protective clothing for use underwater with jellyfish. After the quest, the clothing is used to protect from excessive damage when fishing for jellyfish. Waterfowl Any entirely new hunter category can be caught in the swamp hunter area - waterfowl. Various ducks, geese, swans and grebes can be caught at low and high hunter levels using two methods: slingshot and stalking. To use a slingshot requires 30 Ranged and 30 Hunter. Slingshots can be crafted from a piece of soft leather and a normal logs with a knife and 30 Fletching. The ammunition can be made by using a chisel on limestone blocks to create 30 stone balls. These can be wielded in the ammo slot and the slingshot itself two-handed in the weapon slot. To hunter waterfowl with this method, find a pond with no tree roots around the edges and simply attack the fowl in the middle. Sometimes you will miss and loose a ball or sometimes you will hit the bird and it will float to the edge of the pond where you automatically pick it up, giving regular feathers, raw bird meat and bones. The levels required to hunt various fowl this way are shown in the table below: The higher leveled method for catching waterfowl is to stalk them from beneath. To do this, players must either by a reed pipe from a hunter store or craft one with 65 Crafting with a knife from reeds cut in the hunter area. To stalk waterfowl, players imply equip the reed pipe in their headgear slot and dive underwater in any of the pools in the hunter area with reeds around the edges. They then maneuver towards a bird and grab it from underneath - hence the high hunter and agility requirements for this method. As with using a slingshot, players receive feathers, raw bird meat and bones from each waterfowl they hunt. The levels required are shown in the table below: Salamanders In the far west of the swampy hunter area, near the border with the pre-existing swamp lizard hunting area, there are a few spots that can be used to catch swamp lizards with net traps at 29 Hunter. However, the trees in this area are springy trees - older and stronger yet still bendy enough to make them perfect from trapping larger animals: giant salamanders. Giant salamanders are caught like all other salamanders except they require two pieces of rope and a big fishing net instead of a small fishing net. They can be caught at level 79 hunter and their traps are baited with tar made from the ranarr herb. They can be wielded at level 80 magic, ranged and attack and use the same ranarr tar as ammunition. Jellyfish Jellyfish can only be caught in the far east of the swampy hunter area at the net fishing spots there. Players must use a big fishing net coated in ectoplasm while wearing all the protective clothing from the quest in order to avoid high poison damage every time they make a catch. There are three types of jellyfish: blue, green and red. Blue jellyfish are the lowest level at 73. Green jellyfish can be caught at 84 and red at 95. Jellyfish have multiple uses other than for fishing training. They can be used in a similar way to chinchompas as a ranged weapon at 75, 85 and 95 ranged respectively. Players must be wearing at least protective gloves to wield any jellyfish as a weapon. Jellyfish can hit multiple opponents and also do poison damage as well as regular damage. However, wearing protective clothing will reduce normal damage as well as completely stopping poison damage from jellyfish - despite its low defensive stats. Crushing jellyfish with a pestle and mortar will produce blue, green and red goo for use in Herblore. Underwater Farming The farming patches made during the quest remain after and can be used to grow a variety of seaweeds and corals. Regular seaweed can be grown at 31 Farming, poison seaweed (as used in the quest) at 42 Farming and kelp at 73 Farming (note: this is a different kelp from the one used in Recipe for Disaster as this one is tradeable and the other one isn't). All seaweed is grown in the same way as described in the quest. Craft two stakes with a knife from 2 willow logs at 25 Crafting. Push the two stakes into the ground with a hammer and then string some rope across. Then attach all 4 seaweed seeds to the line with a ball of wool each and leave to grow. Stakes of this kind are tradeable if players don't want to make their own. Coral can be grown to protect all seaweed from disease. Coral polyps can be collected from around the area and then 'planted' at 31 Farming. Coral can get diseased. Once grown, coral can be left to act as disease protection for seaweed or harvested and used in making potions. There is a tool leprechaun by this farming patch, wearing his diving gear, so there is no need to bring equipment. Herblore Corals, seaweed and the goo from crushing jellyfish can all be used in a variety of new potions. Coral acts as the herb in all but one of these new potions and the seaweed/goo is the secondary ingredient. seaweed and coral at level 41 Herblore makes a Farming potion that boosts farming by 3 levels. Blue goo can be mixed with coral in a vial of water at 64 Herblore to make a cooking potion - which will raise Cooking levels by 3. Ground . Green goo and coral makes a mining potion at 75 Herblore and ground kelp will make a woodcutting potion with coral at 86 Herblore. All of these potions can be made into mixes with the addition of caviar. Red goo and ground poison seaweed can be combined in a vial of coconut milk to make weapon poison+++, or extreme weapon poison. This can be applied to certain weapons, making them non tradeable, but causing poison damage starting at 62 for ranged weapons and 96 for melee weapons. Giant Squid (D&D) This D&D is dangerous. If players die here, they will loose their equipment Throughout the entire D&D, players must have a fishbowl helmet and breathing apparatus equipped as the entire activity takes place underwater Having defeated the Giant Squid as a quest boss monster, players may return to its lair once a week to defeat it once again. However, the squid is much stronger when at home so players can expect a tough fight. The area is multi-combat though so several people can take on the behemoth at once. The lair of the giant squid is north of the underwater farming patches in a huge cave. To enter the cave, players can mine their way in, push their way in with strength or squeeze through with agility. The minimum requirement for each of these methods of entry is 60. However, being higher leveled in each stat will allow you to enter more quickly, fail less often and gain more experience for entry. Upon failing, players may have nothing happen to them, they may loose LP or they may temporarily loose a few levels in the skill they were using. Having a better pickaxe for mining, weighing less for agility and/or having a greater strength bonus from equipment will also help with entry. Boosts do effect this. Once inside, players must navigate their way through an underwater maze. The world map is unavailable during the maze but the minimap can still be used, with very little effect. The layout of the maze and traps changes weekly, at 00:00 GMT on Wednesdays like many other D&Ds. Traps within the maze are: *Tangling seaweed will force the player to remain still for ten seconds - all the time taking small but frequent damage *Jellyfish appear and poison the player (protective clothing will protect against this) *Strong currents blow a piece of food, potions or equipment (players can't loose anything worth over 12,500gp or their diving equipment) *Fall through hole in the floor - depositing the affected player at a random point in the maze and dealing 10-50 damage *Food goes soggy, making it useless (very similar to rotting food effect with ghasts) *Dark areas may be entered by accident but no lightsource can brighten it. Players will receive damage from dark areas as normal but escape via a light source is impossible due to the depth and pressure of the water. The only solution is to run through to the end of the darkness *Falling rocks deal random high damage (250+) and block off a route through the caverns - although with 80+ agility you can clamber past It is possible, but extremely unlikely, that a player can avoid every single trap in one maze trip. Once the center is reached, players must climb down a group of crude ladders. There are 20 ladders in total, so only 20 people can climb down at once. If players are teaming the squid, they must all climb down the ladders at the same time. 10 seconds after the last person climbed down the ladder, another person may enter. If players want to face the squid alone, they must ensure nobody else has climbed down any of the ladders in the past ten seconds. Once down the ladders, it's time for the final battle. The squid is much stronger than in the quest itself - level 301 instead of 123. Also, instead of just using melee, the squid now uses all three attack styles and is deceptively strong for it's level. The area is multi-combat so many people can fight the squid but the squid can also hit many people. It's most common melee attack is a strong slash attack with it's tentacles that hits up to 8 people highly accurately - dealing up to 500 damage. Another melee attack is an immensely powerful special where the squid singles out a single player and engulfs then, biting them with it's beak. This attack is guaranteed to deal the player's current lifepoints in damage take 50. After the attack, players are moved to another part of the room and are stunned for several seconds. They can eat and/or drink during this time though. The squid can also used ranged, firing a small projectile from it's mouth. Despite hitting low damage, this attack is highly accurate and can rapidly hit one or many players simultaneously. The giant squid can also use magic, casting an earth wave like spell that can hit up to 450 on several players and an entanglement spell, also affecting multiple opponents, for 5 to 12 seconds. All of these attacks have a chance to poison or even disease players. However, the squid is weak to crushing attacks and earth spells in particular although all forms of combat can be used to take it down. The squid has 800 lifepoints. There are safespots behind rocks in the room for maging, ranging or using a halberd but players will still be vulnerable to the squid's magic, ranged and beak attack. In addition to regular combat, players with 80+ mining can mine away vital columns of rocks - causing sections of the roofs to collapse. When the roof collapses, it deals very high damage on the squid but can also damage other players (depending on the rocks location). Each column can only be collapsed once in each battle for a minimum total of 200 damage or a maximum total of 400 damage. D&D Rewards Due to it's difficulty, this D&D has some of the best rewards of any distraction. The only guaranteed reward is a casket which can be opened to always receive two items: a scroll of passage and a scroll of battle. The scroll of passage gives 20,000xp experience in Mining, Agility or Strength if they are over 60. The scroll of battle gives 30,000xp in any combat skill (Attack, Defence, Strength, Ranged, Magic, Constitution, Prayer or Summoning) or Slayer if over 65. Opening the casket always grants 5000 Fishing experience as well. The other rewards are randomly selected from a drop table much, like the one used to decide the drop gained from monsters. However, the Ring of wealth does not effect this. The reward will be shared between damage depending on who dealt the most damage, who dealt the final blow etc.. If you die, you receive no rewards at all and you're gravestone appears outside the cave entrance. A list of possible rewards is shown below: *Nothing *25,000-200,000 coins *Water talisman *80-250 Water runes *100-250 coral polyps *250-750 seaweed *Water battlestaff *5-20 Watermelon seeds *Experience Lamp giving 5,000xp in any skill above 25 *Experience Lamp giving 15,000xp in any skill above 50 *Experience Lamp giving 50,000xp in any skill above 75 *3-8 Runite ore *2-8 Rune bars *Clue scroll (hard) *25-50 Pearl bolts *1-3 Uncut sapphires *Giant Squid Head *Ring of Patience Giant Squid Head A giant squid's head can be mounted in the Skill Hall of a POH where the head of a Slayer monster would normally go. It requires 78 Construction, 2 mahogany planks, one gold leaf and the stuffed head. Once displayed, players receive 1103 Construction xp and 200 Attack, Strength, Defence, Ranged and Magic xp. Ring of Patience The Ring of Patience is a quite rare item that is very useful for D&Ds. It can be activated to inform the player how long is remaining to the start of the next D&D. The possible timers accessible are for: *Balthazar Beauregard's Big Top Bonanza *Evil Tree *Penguin Hide and Seek *Phoenix Lair *Familiarization *Shattered Heart *Shooting Star *Tears of Guthix *Fish Flingers *Giant Squid *Bert's buckets of sand *Achievement Diary Rewards (Flax from Geoffrey etc...) The ring can be obtained from all of these D&Ds as a rare drop as well as from Level 2 and 3 Treasure Trails and from the Champions' Challenge. The ring is one of many suggestions on the forums that was implemented into the game itself. Outpost Following completion of the quest, the full use of the Outpost becomes available. It has a bank deposit box, large fire that has the same cooking qualities as a range, a general store, a crafting store, hunter store and fishing shop. You also no longer have to pay the vampyre insurance toll to enter. Trivia *On the day of release, the quest rewards displays as: The rewards have been stolen by a jellyfish! We'd get them back but we can't get any antipoison until tomorrow. *When completed, the message in the Adventurers' Log is: I saved a distant Outpost from a wobbly threat and gained access to a new hunter area! *Polyps are actually microscopic organisms that go on to form coral as described here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coral *This is the second type of stake used in a quest - the other one being a non-tradeable item used to kill Count Draynor during Vampyre Slayer